This grant application for an Institutional NRSA requests research training support for pre and postdoctoral nursing students studying at the University of Iowa. The training will prepare graduate nurses to conduct research on the outcomes and effectiveness of clinical and managerial interventions. The grant will provide support for two predoctoral and one postdoctoral students the first year and four predoctoral students and two postdoctoral students each of the next four years. The specific project objectives are to 1. prepare nurses at the predoctoral level to conduct research on clinical and management interventions; 2. prepare nurses at the postdoctoral level to conduct independent research on clinical or management interventions, to collaborate in interdisciplinary research, and to collaborate with other nurses in research endeavors; and 3. contribute to the advancement of nursing science by preparing nurses who are skilled in the testing of clinical and management interventions. The specific objectives will be achieved through coursework, participation in research seminars and in ongoing faculty research, conduction of research by the trainee, participation in national conferences, and collaboration in writing projects with faculty. The training program builds upon the research strengths of the faculty at Iowa in classification work on interventions and outcomes, upon a strong doctoral program with focus areas in nursing administration, child and family, and aging, and upon a large group of faculty from several disciplines with research skills and background that can support an effectiveness initiative.